


【荷兰傻】开往幼儿园的大巴车（车）

by tuimaojing



Category: hollanfield - Fandom, 荷兰傻
Genre: M/M, 你可以觉得是未成年, 车震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuimaojing/pseuds/tuimaojing
Summary: 肉车练习1!CP：荷兰傻不逆情窦初开的高中小处男在春游大巴车上发生的事情!嘿嘿(*一*)
Relationships: Tom Holland/Asa Butterfield
Kudos: 1





	【荷兰傻】开往幼儿园的大巴车（车）

大巴车上静悄悄的。  
大家都累了，毕竟玩了一天，这阵子都睡着了，  
Tom非常清醒， 他完全没有办法睡着，或者说，他完全没有办法冷静下来。暗恋了这么久的男神就在自己旁边!想想就好激动!而现在As a就躺在他旁边，他却连正眼看都不敢他。  
更糟糕的是他勃起了，他感觉到自家兄弟在松垮垮的校裤精神抖擞。  
他在搞什么!他还不准备表白吗!As a愉偷瞄了一眼旁边脸都要红的熟掉了的男孩，哦老天，他......他好像勃起了。  
老天， As a感觉自己的小伙伴也竖了起来。  
两个尴尬的要命的大男孩对视了一眼，看到对方的裤裆，心照不宣地转移目光。气氛越来越尴尬了。  
“嘿， As a， 听我说， 那个， ”Tom舔了舔嘴唇，“那个......我们其实可以一起解决。  
“.....-是吗， ”As a装作很冷静的样子半跪在椅子上，全然不知自己的脸早就红透了，“好啊，正好我也要解决。”  
“那......我动手了。”Tom拉上帘子，一只手绕过校服外套， 摸到As a的腰上， 轻轻脱下As e的校裤和内裤， 让那根挺立的小东西暴露在空气中。As a浑身都在抖， 蓝色的眼睛里散发着兴奋的光，“别看我别看我!”他手忙脚乱的躲着Tom的目光， 恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“你......那个，靠在我肩上不要看就好了!”Tom把他按到自己肩上， As a的裤子已经滑到膝盖上了。幸亏他们班人少，春游的大巴车后面三排都是空的，但是这还是让坐在最后一排的As a感觉心惊肉跳。肉体上的快感和心理上的刺激害怕掺合在一起，他喘得不像话，前液已经溢出来了，惹得他小声尖叫了一声， As a连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
“It'sok， comedown.....*Tom拼命安慰怀里的人，一边从口袋里拿出一管润滑剂给自己抹上，然后伸入了第二根手指。  
As a喘的很厉害， 他根本没有心思去像Tom哪里来的润滑剂， 只顾拼命捂住自己的嘴，抑制住自己尖叫的冲动。  
Tom塞进了第三根手指， 粉红色的穴口因为受到刺激不断收缩着，温暖的肠液顺着他的手流了出来。  
“冷静， 冷静， 没事的。”Tom安慰着怀里惊恐的As a， 笨拙的亲吻着他露出来的白皙的脖子和手腕，另一只手擦进校服衬衫里，揉搓着他的腰腹。  
“嘿， 嘿Tom我想告诉你一些事  
情， ”As a急促地叫若Tom的名字， 努力从情欲中逃出来，“我不管你是怎么想，但是我想说我很早就喜欢你了，就是.....爱，我觉得我有必要告诉你，因为我希望我们这次做不是出于友谊。”他尽量控制着自己的呼吸。  
“我爱你Tom。”  
他刚刚说了什么?Tom深吸一口气。我的男神向我表白了?  
As a向我表白了!!!  
“...是我想的那样吗?”Tom舔着干裂的嘴唇， 看见As a郑重的点了点头。  
他吻了过去，紧紧贴着对方柔软的唇瓣，死死地咬着。双方都不想放过这个吻。Tom把他摁倒在椅子上， 粗鲁地撩开As a的校服，近乎癫狂地啃咬着他漂亮的锁骨，吮吸着他胸前的两点。  
As a把自己的裤子蹬到了岌岌可危的脚踝上， 急不可耐地扒着Tom的裤子。  
直到吻遍了As a全身， 听到As a兴奋的低吟， Tom才稍稍满足地抬起头， 看到狼狈不堪的As a， 颇有成就感。他们再次吻了起来，前排的人翻了个身，把他们俩都吓了一跳。他们已经忘记自己在什么地方了。  
As a从Tom的口袋里掏出了套， 老天他为什么会在身上带套?但是他现在不想思考这个问题，目前最重要的是打开它。  
手上全是湿漉漉滑腻腻的肠液， Tom尝试了好几次都没能打开，他不耐烦的低吼了一声，咬开了那该死的包装袋，匆忙给自己套上。他小心地扳开As a的腿， 将自己一点一点地送入As a体内， 直到他全部被滚烫的肠壁包围。  
痛!As a蜷起脚趾， 眼泪夺眶而出， 他咬着下唇容纳着后方的不适。这也太大了吧!最 更多的肠液渗了出来，Tom很快能活动了。他很快寻找到了让两人都能满意的一点， 因为As a很明显的呻吟出口，Tom便不在约束这自己， 用尽力气顶着那个点， 任由As a在他身下低声咽呜。  
As a在努力抑制着自己， 他紧紧咬住自己的手背，但是还是有细碎的呻吟遗落，而这对Tom来说无疑就是鼓励。在一次有力的抽插中他们双双被情欲的海浪吞没，精液射在了Tom的衣服上， 但他看起来毫不在意。As a觉得他耗尽了全身的力气， 情潮的褪去没能带走他脸上的红晕。Tom在第一个人醒之前把他们俩都收拾干净，装作什么都没有发生的样子躺在后排。  
他们对视一眼，有些话不言而喻。他们不想让别人知道他们的恋情。  
然而他们的绯闻还是传得满天飞，竟然还有照片为证。  
“糟了，当时我好像不记得拉上前面的窗帘了!一定是被隔壁车的人拍到  
了。”Tom有些害怕地对As a说道。  
“拍就拍嘛。”As a躺在Tom的怀里，眼睛一点没离开过游戏，嘟囔道，“大不了把这个全世界都知道的秘密公之于众。


End file.
